Amortentia Potion
by deuxailess
Summary: Min Yoongi tanpa sengaja meminum sebuah ramuan cinta dengan takaran tinggi. Park Jimin juga tak akan menyangka bahwa efek yang ditimbulkan akan sangat luar biasa dan begitu ekstrim yang membuatnya bimbang apakah ia harus memanfaatkan keadaan Yoongi yang dalam pengaruh ramuan cinta atau justru menolak dan mencoba bertahan? Minyoon/Taekook/Namjin/Hoseok/. Harry Potter AU. BxB


"Kau yakin kan Namjoon jika kali ini berhasil?"

"Aku yakin, Hoseok-ah." Namjoon memutar matanya bosan menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lontarkan dalam satu hari ini.

"Uh— tapi aku tak begitu yakin..." Terdengar nada keraguan yang sangat kentara dari Hoseok membuat Namjoon mendengus keras.

"Oh ayolah! Aku ahli di bidang ini. Setidaknya aku mengerti cara membuat ramuan ini dengan benar! Dan aku tak akan meledakkan kuali sepertimu."

Sudut bibir Hoseok berkedut dan menatap Namjoon dengan sengit. "Sialan! Awas saja jika ramuan kali ini sama sekali tak berhasil dan aku belum juga mendapatkan kekasih sampai malam Halloween, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Tsk, jika sampai malam Halloween kau belum juga mendapatkan kekasih berarti kau memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri Hosiki." Ucap Namjoon dengan penuh dramatis.

"Brengsek, jangan mengataiku jika kau sendiri juga masih belum bisa mendapatkan singa betina itu, Namjoon." Ujar Hoseok dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan sebut Seokjin dengan singa betina! Dan, ya, setidaknya aku tak perlu menggunakan ramuan hanya untuk mencari kekasih. Hidupmu menyedihkan sekali, Jung." Namjoon memandang sinis pada Hoseok—sahabatnya yang berasal dari asrama Hufflepuff yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengajaknya ribut.

 _Ah, mungkin Hoseok sedang dalam mode senewen dan begitu frustasinya karna tak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih,_ batin Namjoon.

"Jika aku saat ini sedang tidak membutuhkan ramuan buatanmu sudah kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu Kim Namjoon." Ucap Hoseok dengan penuh ancaman walaupun itu sama sekali tak membuat Namjoon takut, tapi Namjoon bisa menangkap keraguan dalam raut Hoseok.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang, ia berdiri dengan sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel pada jubah biru tuanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari isi kuali yang sudah mendidih dihadapannya untuk memandang sahabat baiknya itu. "Tenang saja, percaya padaku. Ramuan Amortentia yang sudah ku modifikasi kali ini akan berhasil, dan ku pastikan ini akan bertahan hingga pesta Halloween akhir bulan selesai. Dan kau akan secepatnya mendapatkan kekasih."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, ia hanya bisa percaya sekaligus bergantung sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya dari Ravenclaw itu, yah setidaknya Namjoon bisa diandalkan dalam ramuan, pikir Hoseok meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi bisa kan kau mencari tempat yang jauh lebih layak untuk membuat ramuan daripada di kamar mandi menyeramkan ini. _Merlin_ , Namjoon! Hantu itu terus menangis!" Hoseok mendelik kaget ketika mendengar suara hantu perempuan yang tangisannya semakin melengking membuat Hoseok makin bergetar panik mencoba menempel erat pada Namjoon yang sudah kembali berkutat mengaduk ramuan berwarna mutiara berkilau yang hampir selesai.

"Berisik."

— **o0o—**

Yoongi terengah-engah sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kastil untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemas setelah ia berlari cukup jauh.

"Park Jimin sialan!"

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, ia menyumpahi seseorang yang membuatnya ia berlarian seperti ini. Sungguh, Yoongi sangat benci berlari. Tapi ia harus lari, setidaknya ia harus menjauhi adik tingkatnya yang sedikit gila, menurutnya.

Park Jimin yang notabene adalah juniornya yang selalu saja mengejar Yoongi walau dengan segala bentuk penolakan telah Yoongi lakukan tapi sama sekali tak mematahkan usaha adik tingkatnya itu.

 _Tipikal Gryffindor_.

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah karna baru saja memikirkan adik tingkatnya yang sedikit gila itu memang berada dalam asrama berlambang singa, yang mana mereka yang masuk di dalamnya mempunyai jiwa yang pantang menyerah, berani, gigih dan selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Oh—tunggu dulu, apa baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Park Jimin selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya? Dan ia tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan hatinya?

Yoongi menggeleng keras-keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya sesaat itu yang entah bagaimana sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Hampir saja ia sedikit tersanjung sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu.

Yoongi berjengit ketika ia merasakan sihir orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini mulai mencari-cari sihirnya. Raut wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi panik, ia harus bersembunyi!

Yoongi segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berlari lagi sambil ia mencoba menyembunyikan aura sihir miliknya sendiri agar tak dapat dirasakan keberadaannya oleh orang itu.

Beberapa saat setelah ia bingung harus bersembunyi dimana, matanya menangkap sebuah pintu usang. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan sangsi, apa ia harus sembunyi di dalam situ atau tidak.

Yoongi tahu pasti itu ruangan apa, karna memang menurut teman-teman asramanya ruang itu adalah ruang kamar mandi laki-laki yang sudah tak terpakai lagi karna di dalamnya terdapat hantu perempuan yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan hantu itu suka sekali mengganggu anak laki-laki. Yoongi sedikit bergidik, ia menggeleng pelan dan sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman namun ia dengan segera dapat merasakan sihir milik Jimin yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Sial! Jimin pasti sudah dekat, tidak ada pilihan lagi." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat walaupun badannya sedikit gemetar karna ia cukup lelah setelah berlarian mengelilingi kastil hanya untuk bersembunyi dari Park Jimin.

Yoongi menatap ragu pintu di depannya lalu dengan cepat ia mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi merasa ia sangatlah bodoh, sembunyi dari Park Jimin dan sekarang ia berada di ruangan paling berhantu di sekolahnya. Bagus, kalau Yoongi mati sebentar lagi, ia berjanji pada hidupnya sendiri bahwa orang pertama yang akan ia hantui seumur hidup adalah Park Jimin.

Yoongi sejenak menatap seluruh ruang kamar mandi anak laki-laki itu dan ia berani bersumpah itu adalah kamar mandi paling suram dan paling menyedihkan yang pernah Yoongi masuki. Di bawah cermin besar yang sudah retak dan terdapat bercak-bercak keunguan ada sederet tempat cuci tangan dari batu yang sudah pecah-pecah. Lantai yang ia pijak pun sangatlah lembap dan memantulkan cahaya suram dari lilin-lilin yang sudah memendek.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar merasa konyol karna nekat bersembunyi di dalam situ hanya karna Park Jimin. Setidaknya ia sedikit bernafas lega, hantu-hantu penghuni kamar mandi itu tak menampakkan dirinya di depannya.

"Oh— ada seseorang! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yoongi tersentak ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang melengking membuat gendang telinganya nyaris tuli.

Yoongi makin pucat ketika melihat seorang hantu perempuan sedang melayang-layang di atas bilik toilet rusak dan menatapnya dengan nyalang membuat Yoongi mundur secara perlahan.

"Ini kamar mandi laki-laki, apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang siswi disi—"

"Aku siswa. Aku laki-laki!" Ucap Yoongi jengkel pada hantu itu.

Hantu itu hanya memandang Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah begitu berulang kali lalu tertawa menyeramkan yang mungkin bisa disebut seperti lolongan anjing pesakitan, batin Yoongi.

"Oh, manis sekaliiiii~" Ucapnya dengan dramatis tapi Yoongi bisa menatap kedua mata hantu itu sudah tak lagi menatapnya nyalang tapi berganti dengan tatapan jenaka lalu ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya melayang dan menubrukkan dirinya menembus tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya serasa disiram air es ketika hantu perempuan itu menembus tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini anak manis? Cepat kembalilah ke asrama ularmu itu, kau bermain terlalu jauh, nak." Ujar hantu itu setelah sesaat ia menangkap lambang ular pada seragam jubah hijau tua Yoongi yang melambangkan ia adalah siswa Slytherin.

"Err—hanya bersembunyi dari seseorang. Sebentar saja." Kata Yoongi sangat pelan, ia memberikan gestur agar hantu itu memelankan suaranya.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir bila Jimin bisa kapan saja menemukannya disitu jika hantu perempuan itu masih saja berbicara dengan suara keras-keras.

"Hohoho, lari dari seseorang rupanya. Kau terlihat lelah~" Masih dengan suara melengkingnya dan dengan nada main-mainnya mengabaikan pelototan dari Yoongi ia terbang mengitari kepala Yoongi lalu dengan cepat melesat menghilang di dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"Yeah, aku menghindarinya. Dan membuatku harus berlari mengelilingi kastil ini."

Yoongi merasa tempat persembunyiannya kali ini tak begitu menyedihkan seperti yang ia pikir sebelumnya. Ya, walaupun hantu perempuan itu sedikit mengganggu tapi ia pikir hantu itu tidak buruk juga, lagipula hantu itu tidak begitu menyeramkan seperti yang dibicarakan teman-temannya dibanding hantu asramanya yang sangat membuat Yoongi ingin bunuh diri saja jika bertemu dengan hantu berdarah yang suka menampakkan diri tiba-tiba di lorong bawah tanah asramanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu karna kau sudah mau berkunjung kemari~" Dengan sengaja melengkingkan suaranya, hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet sambil membawa sebuah gelas piala di tangannya.

Yoongi berkerut sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan, "Ohh tidak, tidak. Tak perlu repot-repot."

Demi bulu dada Merlin, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika seorang hantu perempuan penghuni toilet memberimu sebuah gelas piala? Lagipula apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu? Air comberan toilet atau air dari dalam kloset?

Yoongi bergidik ngeri, tetapi penolakan Yoongi itu membuat lolongan hantu itu semakin lama semakin melengking. Hantu perempuan itu tersedu dengan sangat memilukan. "Kau menolakku! Pergi kau! Pergi!"

"T-t-tidak! B-bukan begitu! Baiklah, baiklah berikan gelas itu dan berhentilah menangis!" Yoongi mengambil gelas piala itu dari tangan sang hantu sembari mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih berdenging.

"Aku benci penolakan." Kata hantu itu sambil masih terisak menahan tangis. "Aku punya perasaan, walaupun— walaupun aku sudah mati, hiks."

"Uhm, maaf... Aku tak bermaksud, kau tahu..." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali, merasa tak enak hati.

"Kalau begitu, minumlah." Hantu itu kembali menatap Yoongi dengan kilat jenakanya. Ia terbang berputar lalu melayang-layang diatas deretan tempat cuci tangan yang nyaris rusak.

Yoongi menatap ngeri pada gelas piala dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu. Tapi sepertinya itu jus labu kekuningan, tapi...

Dari mana pula hantu itu dapat jus labu seperti ini di dalam toilet?

"Err— ini apa?" Tanya Yoongi sedikit ragu pada hantu itu.

"Yang pasti itu bukan air kencing naga." Kata sang hantu yang kini duduk diatas tempat cuci tangan sambil memencet-mencet jerawat di hidungnya dengan santai.

Yoongi mendelik lalu memandang hantu itu kesal. "Tentu saja bukan air kencing naga! Ini seperti jus labu."

"Memang jus labu, kau tahu kan."

"Ya, aku tahu ini jus labu. Maksudku, kau dapat dari mana jus labu ini?" Yoongi memandang gelas piala yang jika ia amati itu adalah gelas piala yang sama seperti ketika ia makan di Aula Besar.

"Seseorang meninggalkannya dua jam yang lalu disini. Aku tidak suka tempatku dikotori, jadi cepat minum itu lalu lenyapkan gelas itu dengan tongkatmu."

Yoongi sedikit bergidik ketika kedua mata hantu itu berubah menjadi nyalang karna Yoongi tak segera meminumnya.

Dengan penuh keraguan, Yoongi segera meminum jus labu itu dan dalam sekali tegukan ia menghabiskan seluruh minuman itu hingga gelas pialanya kosong.

Yoongi sedikit mengernyit ketika jus labu yang memasuki tenggorokannya rasanya sedikit aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Tapi Yoongi mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas piala itu di lantai dan mengambil tongkatnya dalam saku jubahnya lalu bergumam " _Evanesco_ " dan seketika gelas piala itu hilang tak berbekas.

"B-baiklah sepertinya aku harus kembali ke asrama." Ucap Yoongi ketika ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi merasakan bahwa aura sihir Jimin sudah tak lagi-lagi mencarinya.

"Yeah, kau harus kembali. Hampir jam malam." Hantu itu kembali melayang-layang menuju Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, uhm— terima kasih jus labunya."

"Datanglah kemari lagi anak manis, oh kau begitu manis~" Lengkingan suara hantu itu kembali menggema dan ia menembus tubuh Yoongi melayang dan melesat hilang di balik bilik toilet.

Yoongi bergumam sesuatu karna tubuhnya masih menggigil ketika dingin menusuk kulitnya ketika hantu itu menembus tubuhnya.

Yoongi berbalik lalu mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati lorong lantai 3 itu sangatlah sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau malam-malam melewati lorong kamar mandi paling menyeramkan di sekolahnya ini, hanya siswa gila seperti Yoongi saja yang dengan bodohnya malah bersembunyi disana.

Yoongi memilih jalan berputar untuk kembali ke asrama tercintanya di bawah tanah, karna dari kejauhan ia melihat segerombolan murid berjubah merah yang mana itu adalah murid asrama Gryffindor. Oh, sepertinya saat ini Yoongi sangat anti dekat-dekat dengan murid yang berasal dari asrama singa itu.

Memilih jalan memutar membuatnya sedikit jauh untuk kembali ke asramanya. Apapun, Yoongi tak keberatan asal ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Park Jimin dan antek-antek—

"Yoongi hyung~ Akhirnya aku menemukanmu hyung~"

—sialannya.

Yoongi merasakan tubunya mematung seolah ia terkena mantra _Petrificus Totalus_. Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati orang terkutuk sialan yang selalu menempati nomer satu dari daftar orang yang ingin Yoongi kutuk dengan Kutukan Terlarang.

"J-jimin?" Yoongi merutuki mulut sialannya yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi tak bisa berbicara dengan benar tiap kali berhadapan dengan Jimin. Sungguh, yang ia ingin ucapkan adalah mengumpati Jimin.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu hyung~ Seharian ini aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, kenapa berlari dariku terus, hm?" Jimin dengan pandangan terluka menyentuh tangan Yoongi dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya disana yang terasa pas.

"L-lepaskan singa idiot! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" hardik Yoongi setelah ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya. Sepertinya ia harus berlari lagi untuk kabur dari singa sialan di depannya ini, lalu ia bisa dengan cepat sampai asramanya dan ia akan bergumul dengan kekasih tercintanya—kasur.

Oh hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat Yoongi melayang. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu pada kasurnya yang berselimutkan sutra halus yang selalu membuatnya terlelap dengan nyamannya.

"Kau bahkan bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi laki-laki di lantai tiga hanya untuk menghindariku, hyung? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin melihatku hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan terselip nada kecewa di dalamnya yang Yoongi akui ia tak suka mendengar nada kecewa dari mulut Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau tah— Ya, aku sudah muak denganmu. Jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan dekati aku lagi. Kurasa kau belum tuli kan untuk mendengar kata-kataku?" Yoongi hanya melirik Jimin dengan dingin semakin membuat Jimin kecewa.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia merutuki betapa bodohnya mulutnya ini hingga ia harus melihat siratan wajah kecewa dari Jimin, lagi. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu melirik Jimin dengan dingin, "Aku harus kembali ke asrama. Sudah hampir jam malam."

Yoongi hanya berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergian Yoongi.

Jimin kali ini membiarkan Yoongi pergi dan sama sekali tak mencegahnya. Ia harus mulai sadar bahwa Yoongi benar-benar tak menginginkannya. Jimin tentu tak bodoh mengingat bagaimana kerasnya penolakan Yoongi pada Jimin. Tapi Jimin merasa bahwa ia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi penolakan Yoongi. Tetapi, lama-lama ia tak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tak bisa untuk selalu tersenyum ketika penolakan itu langsung di depan matanya. Tidak, untuk kali ini saja Jimin merasa ia ingin sedikit menyerah.

Ia mungkin harus benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata Taehyung sejak awal bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Oh itu terdengar sangat klasik memang, tapi rasanya Jimin mulai menerima kata-kata itu.

Mungkin usahanya selama ini untuk mendekati kakak tingkatnya yang manis itu yang selalu membuat Jimin jatuh cinta berkali-kali sama sekali tak bisa meruntuhkan hati dingin seorang Min Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi tampak sama sekali tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Jimin di dekatnya.

Bodoh. Park Jimin bodoh. Tak seharusnya ia membuat Yoongi tak nyaman seperti itu.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membalikkan badannya untuk kembali menuju menara asramanya. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika kedua kakinya memaksa untuk menaiki undakan tangga yang membawanya menuju ruang asramanya yang terletak di menara paling tinggi di kastil itu. Ia jadi teringat pada gerutuan dan sumpah serapah Taehyung yang setiap harinya harus naik-turun dari menara menuju kelas-kelas pelajaran yang berada di lantai dasar bahkan di ruang bawah tanah.

Ia berjalan dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa pening tiba-tiba. Entah, rasanya hanya dengan memikirkan Min Yoongi seorang saja mampu membuat otaknya nyaris tak bisa bekerja sempurna.

Jimin mulai memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rasa sakit hati yang melanda hatinya. Sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menelusupkan tangan di pinggangnya dengan sedikit gerakan perlahan membuat tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

"Jiminie~" Suara serak nan menggoda itu mengirimkan arus gelombang tersendiri pada tubuh Jimin. Ketika orang yang memeluknya ini mulai menghujani kecupan kecil pada lehernya benar-benar menggoda iman seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik seketika membuat Jimin terbelalak. Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan wajahnya memucat. "Y-yoongi hyung?!"

"Ayo bermain~ Jiminie tidak mau main bersama Yoongi?"

Jimin memandang Yoongi horor seperti melihat dementor yang baru saja mengecup pipinya. Ia yakin seratus sembilan puluh sembilan persen bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Yoongi.

"H-hyung kau—" Jimin semakin terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang sayu dengan bibir merah merekah yang terbuka menggoda untuk dilumatnya itu mendorongnya pada sudut gelap lorong di samping kelas yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"Yoongi ingin memeluk Jiminie semalaman, boleh ya? Yoongi rindu Jiminie~"

Jimin berusaha untuk menangkap kedua tangan Yoongi yang berusaha mengalungkan kedua tangannya untuk bergelayut manja pada lehernya. Tidak, ini pasti ada yang salah. Ia yakin orang di depannya ini bukanlah Yoongi.

"Kau siapa?" Jimin mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Yoongi di samping kepalanya yang memberontak walau Jimin sedikit tidak tega tetapi ia tetap menghimpit tubuh kecil Yoongi pada dinding.

"Jiminie jahat! Jiminie melupakan Yoongi?" tanyanya dengan muka tertekuk dan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Jimin semakin panik.

"B-bukan begitu. A-apa kau benar-benar Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan polos membuat Jimin semakin frustasi. Demi celana dalam Merlin, sebenarnya siapa makhluk di depannya ini? Tidak mungkin kan jika itu seorang Min Yoongi? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Yoongi sangatlah tidak ingin melihatnya dalam radius 5 meter. Apa baru saja Yoongi kerasukan hantu Peeves? Atau dia baru saja terkena mantra terkutuk? Atau sebenarnya ada orang usil yang sengaja menjelma menjadi Yoongi?

"Jiminie~ Yoongi ingin mencium Jiminie~" Jimin langsung tersadar dari beberapa kemungkinan yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Yoongi yang telah menutup kedua matanya dan memajukan wajahnya membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis, sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu Jimin kembali pada kesadarannya mencoba menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Yoongi.

"H-hyung k-kau— s-sebenarnya—"

"Park Jimin? Min Yoongi? Apa yang kalian lakukan di jam malam seperti ini?"

— **o0o—**

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berdua masih berada di luar asrama kalian pada jam malam seperti ini? Jika tidak alasan kuat, aku dengan senang hati memotong poin asrama kalian."

Jimin merengut menatap seseorang dengan seragam lengkapnya dengan dibalut jubah biru tua dengan lencana prefek yang tersemat di bagian dadanya.

Ia mendengus kesal ketika melihat orang yang di hadapannya ini tengah duduk di sofa dan menatapnya dan Yoongi dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Namjoon, ayolah berbaik hatilah padaku—"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati pada kalian dengan membawa kalian berdua kesini untuk menghindari _squib_ tua menyebalkan itu, setidaknya kalian bebas detensi. Jadi, jika kalian tidak punya alasan kuat aku akan memotong poin asrama kalian dengan poin banyak. Oh, aku tak sabar melihat Ravenclaw menang tahun ini." Namjoon menyeringai licik ketika memikirkan asramanya akan memegang penuh piala asrama tahunan, yang mana memang saingan terberat Ravenclaw memanglah Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Setidaknya ini kesempatan emas untuk mengurangi poin dari kedua asrama saingan beratnya itu.

Jimin dengan pandangan masam hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Mau bagaimana pun ia sedikit terselamatkan oleh Namjoon yang segera membawanya dan Yoongi untuk diintrogasi di Menara Head—tempat yang dikhususkan untuk para anggota Prefek yang terpilih. Itu sangat jauh lebih baik daripada mereka berdua tertangkap penjaga kastil yang amat sangat menyebalkan dan suka sekali memberi hukuman bagi murid yang suka keliaran tengah malam.

"Ayolah, jangan potong poin asramaku lagi, sebagai gantinya nanti aku akan ajak Seokjin agar bisa berkencan denganmu."

Namjoon menggeleng keras, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegas menunjukkan bahwa dia tak akan berubah pikiran walaupun rayuan macam apapun yang dilontarkan Jimin.

Ia memandang Jimin dalam. "Itu tawaran menarik, Park. Tapi itu tak akan berlaku untukku malam ini— dan, _Merlin_ , bisakah kau suruh pacarmu itu menjauh darimu? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan apalagi di depanku!" desis Namjoon kesal melihat Yoongi yang masih bergelayut manja sembari menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memuja.

Jimin meringis dan bergerak kikuk dalam duduknya, memandang Namjoon dengan lesu. "Sepertinya dia kena kutukan," ucapnya pelan lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih memeluknya erat.

Sungguh Jimin tak akan keberatan bahwa Yoongi memeluknya seperti ini, tapi ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan Yoongi kali ini, jadi ia tak tahu ia harus senang atau tidak dengan sikap manis dan manja dari pujaan hatinya ini.

Namjoon mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu memandang Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. "Kenapa dia? Ada yang memberinya kutukan Imperius?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Yoongi bergelayut manja pada lehernya.

"Entahlah, seharian tadi dia bersembunyi dariku, lalu setelah aku menemukannya dia bahkan masih menjauhiku dan dia kembali ke asramanya. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku akan kembali ke asrama dia sudah begini. Sungguh, ini sangat bukan Yoongi hyung, kau tahu kan Namjoon dia seperti apa padaku."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kedua pemuda beda asrama yang selalu membuat keributan ini— sebenarnya hanya Yoongi yang selalu ribut mengutuk dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Jimin karna jengah pada apa yang dilakukan Jimin padanya. Menguntit dan mengikuti kemanapun Yoongi pergi tentu saja itu termasuk dalam salah satu bentuk obsesi yang berlebih membuat siapa saja tentu akan risih. Tentu saja segala macam penolakan keras dilontarkan Yoongi, apalagi Yoongi yang terkenal sebagai murid Slytherin yang paling dijauhi— tidak ada satupun yang berani dekat-dekat pada ular galak itu jika masih ingin hidup. _Well_ , memang Yoongi cukup segan untuk didekati. Terkadang Namjoon heran dengan kegigihan Jimin yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Oh, Namjoon akui Park Jimin adalah seorang Gryffinfor sejati.

"Aneh, apa mungkin ada yang memantrainya ketika ia kembali ke _dungeon_? Atau—Tunggu dulu, dia sepertinya bukan terkena mantra— tapi..." Namjoon menelisik Yoongi dengan tongkatnya yang diacungkan tepat pada wajah Yoongi merapal sebuah mantra identifikasi yang Jimin tahu pasti itu yang biasa dirapalkan oleh seorang Healer sekolahnya untuk memeriksa Taehyung— teman bodohnya yang suka sekali menjadi penghuni rumah sakit kastil karna selalu saja berbuat onar menyebabkan ia sering sekali cidera ataupun terkena mantra-mantra aneh.

Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan raut serius Namjoon yang masih bergumam tak jelas dengan tangannya memegang tongkat sihirnya membuat gerakan memutar ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan berhenti tepat di depan dada Yoongi untuk merasakan aura sihir Yoongi yang tampak janggal.

"Enyah kau sialan—" desis Yoongi kesal dengan wajah yang tampak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon padanya.

Namjoon setelah beberapa saat memutus mantra identifikasi itu langsung memucat dan wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Sial! Dia minum ramuan itu! Astaga!" Seru Namjoon tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi yang hendak memakinya tersentak kaget lalu memeluk Jimin erat.

"Apa? Ramuan apa? Namjoon-ah! Kenapa? Yoongi hyung meminum apa?" cerca Jimin tidak sabar pada Namjoon yang masih menatap Yoongi dengan pucat dan panik.

"Dia minum ramuan buatanku— tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku menyembunyikan di tempat yang aman." Namjoon berucap cepat-cepat lalu mengusap peluh di pelipisnya entah karna ia panik atau memang suhu udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba meningkat.

"Ramuan apa sih?" tanya Jimin dengan kesal karna Namjoon mengabaikannya.

"Amortentia. Tapi lebih kuat dari itu. Aku memodifikasinya agar bertahan lama dan membuat yang meminumnya lebih agresif dari efek biasanya." Namjoon masih bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya menatap ke sembarang arah mencoba mengabaikan Jimin yang mulai menatapnya aneh.

"Ramuan cinta? Kau gila? Apa kau benar-benar frustasi karna tak bisa mengencani Seokjin lalu—"

"Itu untuk Hoseok, sialan! Bukan untukku!" seru Namjoon dengan warna memerah padam mulai menjalar pada wajahnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, lalu merengut kesal pada Yoongi yang masih bergelayutan manja pada Jimin. Ia masih berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Yoongi meminum ramuannya padahal sudah ia sembunyikan di—

Tunggu dulu,

Namjoon menoleh cepat pada Jimin

"Demi celana dalam pink milik Hoseok, Jimin-ah! Kau bilang tadi dia bersembunyi darimu? Dia sembunyi dimana?"

Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak tak yakin. "Dari sihir yang kurasakan saat mencarinya sih, sepertinya di kamar mandi laki-laki lantai tiga, yang berhantu itu—"

" _Shit_! Sialan! Jadi benar kalau Yoongi hyung pasti minum ramuan itu!" Namjoon mengumpat kesal merutuki Yoongi yang sembarangan meminum sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia tahu minuman apa itu.

Jimin semakin menatap Namjoon aneh dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut, "Aku heran kau benar-benar seniat itu membuat ramuan cinta hingga menyembunyikan di tempat paling berhantu di sekolah kita. Kau benar-benar sinting."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Hoseok yang memintaku menyembunyikan disana— lagipula kekasihmu itu juga bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia asal meminum—"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Iya kan Jiminie? Otak siput itu mengatakan aku bodoh," adu Yoongi dengan manja dan wajahnya merajuk cemberut pada Jimin.

Jimin sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengecup bibir cemberut Yoongi dan Jimin sungguh memuja wajah menggemaskan milik namja manis di sampingnya ini.

Namjoon menggerutu melihat keduanya dan hanya bisa menyumpahi dalam hati Yoongi yang mengatainya otak siput.

"Jadi, sampai kapan reaksi ramuan ini berakhir?"

"Setelah pesta malam Halloween." Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal mengabaikan ekspresi horor Jimin.

"APA?! Ini gila! Itu masih 2 minggu lagi, idiot!"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?! Salahkan Hoseok yang meminta ramuan itu untuk reaksi jangka panjang!" protes Namjoon.

"Jung Hoseok sinting." umpat Jimin kesal.

Jimin mengacak surainya frustasi lalu memandang Namjoon putus asa.

"Kau tahu kan, ia tak akan bisa lepas dariku jika ini tidak dihentikan. Apa kau tak punya ramuan penawar atau semacamnya?" tanya Jimin pelan dengan penuh harap.

Namjoon menggeleng merasa bersalah. "Tidak. Aku rasa ramuan penawar pun tak akan mampu karna aku telah memodifikasi ramuan ini dalam takaran tinggi, dan aku belum bisa menemukan penawarnya."

Jimin semakin frustasi mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Sial. Jika Jimin harus menahan selama 2 minggu ia tak yakin ia akan bisa. Melihat tingkah agresif Yoongi saat ini dan manja seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan menggoda iman Park Jimin. Makhluk manis di sampingnya ini terlalu manis dan terlalu menggoda untuk tidak disentuh.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jimin teringat akan sesuatu dan menoleh cepat pada Namjoon dengan penuh tanya.

"Tunggu— tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Yoongi hyung bereaksinya padaku? Kenapa bukan padamu yang jelas kau pembuat ramuan itu?"

Namjoon tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Ramuan Amortentia biasanya bekerja jika seseorang memakan atau meminum makanan atau minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan ramuan itu dan itu akan bekerja sepenuhnya pada si pembuat ramuan kan? Karna aku membuatkan ramuan itu untuk Hoseok maka sudah kubuat ramuan itu bekerja pada orang yang pertama kali memanggil namanya dan menyentuh tangannya. Mungkin kau orang pertama yang memanggil dan menyentuh tangannya?"

Jimin mengangguk tak pasti. "Oh, sepertinya memang iya. Lalu bagaimana untuk selanjutnya Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jim. Kurasa kau harus terus di dekatnya, dan yah— kau harus menunggunya sampai pesta malam Halloween tiba baru ramuan itu berakhir."

Jimin melenguh pelan. Tampak sangat frustasi mencoba mengabaikan sensasi menggelikan ketika Yoongi menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya dengan manja.

Melihat itu membuat Namjoon terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah berusaha menahan untuk tidak menatap Yoongi.

"Ambil sisi positifnya saja, Park. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ular milikmu itu tidak segalak biasanya, dan—" Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya, setengah berbisik lalu menyeringai. "Kau bisa menikmatinya selama 2 minggu kan?"

— **o0o—**

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki Aula Besar walaupun rasanya ia sangat malas meskipun perutnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Terlebih ini hari Minggu, sudah dipastikan ia seharusnya lebih lama menghuni kamar asramanya.

Ia menguap lalu dengan mata sayunya hanya bisa mengangguk seadanya pada teman-temannya yang menyapa. Rasanya memang intensitas tidurnya akhir-akhir ini sangat kurang.

Tercium aroma _bacon_ dan telur menyeruak membuat ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu menemukan Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu berkutat dalam makanannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Jangan rusak pagiku dengan wajah murammu itu."

Jimin semakin keruh lalu membalikkan piringnya mengisinya dengan apapun yang tersaji diatas meja. "Aku mengantuk. Tidurku akhir-akhir ini sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Rasanya aku hanya ingin tidur seharian ini."

"Well, aku tidak tanya tidurmu. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, tidurku sangat nyenyak sekali."

Jimin bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Tidak ada yang namanya seorang Kim Taehyung tidur tidak nyenyak. Terkadang Jimin harus rela bangun tengah malam hanya untuk menerbangkan Taehyung dari lantai atau bahkan kolong tempat tidurnya untuk kembali tidur di atas kasurnya. Jimin heran bagaimana Taehyung yang selalu berpindah tidur seperti itu dan sama sekali tak terbangun. Menyusahkan sekali.

"Dia manis juga ya."

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung yang kini tersenyum idiot menatap ke meja sebrang asramanya. Jimin memandang ke meja yang diatasnya penuh dekorasi hijau dan perak berlambang ular lalu matanya menangkap sosok manis yang kini menatapnya sangat intens dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Jimin balas tersenyum, sedikit terhipnotis oleh senyum manis pujaan hatinya itu. "Dia memang manis. Sangat manis. Dan seksi."

"Bukan ular _mu_ bodoh. Tapi ular _ku_."

Jimin melotot pada Taehyung yang baru saja memukul kepalanya keras-keras.

Ia mengarahkan matanya pada meja Slytherin lagi dan mendapatkan seseorang yang sesekali melirik kearah mereka—lebih tepatnya Taehyung, dengan malu-malu.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook? Yeah dia manis, tapi tidak lebih manis dari ular _ku_."

"Setidaknya dia tidak galak dan mudah ditaklukkan. Omong-omong, Jim, Yoongi hyung mengerling padamu."

Jimin mendongak sejenak lalu matanya kembali menatap Yoongi dari kejauhan dan buru-buru memutuskan kontak dengan kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Dia tidak hanya mengerling padaku. Dia juga ingin menciumku."

"Menciummu? Memangnya mau?" Taehyung menatap iba sekaligus dengan wajah prihatin pada Jimin.

Jimin mendesis kesal dan mengabaikan temannya itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin ribut di pagi hari, walau mulutnya sudah gatal ingin menyumpahi Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu ia meraih pundak Jimin membuat Jimin sepenuhnya menghadap Taehyung dengan raut bingung.

"Ku rasa kau mulai kehilangan akal sehatmu, Jim." katanya pelan-pelan. Matanya masih menyorot suatu keprihatinan.

Jimin menganga lalu kembali berkerut. "Aku— Tidak. Atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau meracau."

"Aku, apa?"

"Meracau. Dua hari ini kau terus meracau tentang Yoongi hyung yang menciummu, mengejarmu, lalu berusaha memelukmu sepanjang hari."

"Itu memang benar, idiot! Aku bukan meracau, itu _fakta_." seru Jimin kesal walaupun berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya agar tetap pelan.

Taehyung berkedip, menepuk punggung Jimin pelan. Masih dengan tatapan prihatinnya. Jimin membencinya, sungguh.

"Kalau begitu mungkin jiwa delusionalmu meningkat? Butuh burung hantu? Aku bisa meminjamkan burung hantuku untuk mengirimkan surat pada orang tuamu jika kau butuh _perawatan_."

"Kau pikir aku gila?! Aku tidak gila, bodoh!"

"Kau menjurus ke titik itu. Semua orang tahu kau sedikit sinting karna Slytherin itu. Obsesimu mungkin sekarang mulai merusak otakmu."

Dahi Jimin berkerut-kerut. Wajahnya memerah sangat kesal. "Aku tidak gila! Dengar, Taehyung aku benar-benar— dia benar-benar menciumku!"

"Kalau begitu mungkin Yoongi hyung baru saja melihat cumi-cumi raksasa di jendela asramanya? Jadi dia merasa ingin menciummu."

Jimin menatap Taehyung aneh. Dia mendesah pelan jika Taehyung sudah berbicara tak tentu arah.

"Kurasa kau mulai sinting. Kita sedang bicara apa sih?"

Taehyung mendongak lalu berkedip dengan susah payah menelan sosis dalam potongan besar yang ia lahap dalam sekali kunyahan. "Cumi-cumi raksasa. Itu pemandangan yang mengerikan, bagaimana bisa Slytherin hidup dalam dasar danau hitam?"

Jimin semakin memandang Taehyung aneh. Ia mulai merutuki sikap _absurd_ Taehyung yang muncul pada waktu yang seperti ini.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan cumi-cumi, _Merlin_! Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan orang sinting sepertimu— dan, ini tentangku dan Yoongi hyung, idiot!"

Taehyung menepuk kedua tangannya dengan senyum cerah lalu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi benar-benar serius mengabaikan Jimin yang tampak jengah dengan sikapnya.

"Oh benar, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan pada perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua? Sejujurnya aku lebih tertarik pada kerusakan otakmu karna obsesimu pada ular galak itu."

"Bukan itu! Astaga, berhenti bicara omong kosong seperti ini bodoh! Aku serius!" seru Jimin dengan keras membuat beberapa anak mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Taehyung mengedikkan kedua bahunya tampak tak perduli lalu memberi gestur Jimin untuk melanjutkan sembari ia kembali pada makanannya.

"Jadi, tiga hari yang lalu dia minum ramuan. Amortentia. Dan itu semua bereaksi diluar batas, dia selalu mengejarku dan aku selalu sembunyi. Itulah kenapa tiga hari ini sering kabur dari pelajaran, dan aku disini butuh bantuanmu, kau tahu, dia berubah menjadi ganas dan agresif. Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang kupikirkan."

"Amortentia? Itu menarik. Ajari aku bagaimana membuat—"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya! Tapi Namjoon, si Ravenclaw bodoh itu membuat ramuan sialan itu untuk Hoseok. Dan kecelakaan terjadi, Yoongi hyung meminumnya lalu— yah, kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya orang yang meminum ramuan cinta itu. Ditambah dalam takaran yang tinggi." jelas Jimin dalam satu tarikan nafas membuatnya sedikit tersengal.

"Bagus! Kau bisa memanfaatkannya kan? Kenapa harus sembunyi darinya?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau gila? Yoongi hyung dalam pengaruh ramuan, bodoh! Dia tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan padaku, dia hanya obsesi dan sedikit bernafsu tiap melihatku. Kau pikir aku mau? Tidak. Aku kabur dari dia agar dia tetap aman, kau tahu bagaimana batas kesabaranku jika menyangkut _itu_ kan? Aku tak mau kelepasan melihat dia yang terlalu agresif."

Jimin mengacak surainya frustasi. Ia sedikit melirik ke meja sebrangnya dan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang bercanda dengan Jungkook dan tertawa dengan manisnya. Selalu seperti ini tiap Jimin melihat tawa atau senyum manis Yoongi membuatnya selalu berdesir.

"Nikmati saja dia. Apa salahnya? Sedikit licik dalam hal ini, itu menguntungkanmu kan? Lagipula ini yang kau tunggu dalam 2 tahun mengejar dia kan?"

"Tidak, jika dalam pengaruh ramuan. Dan aku bukan Slytherin yang licik."

"Betul. Kau Gryffindor yang sedang tidak waras."

Akhir-akhir ini memang Taehyung sangat menjengkelkan. Serius, jika Taehyung bukan sahabat popoknya ia mungkin sudah melempar Taehyung ke dalam kandang naga dari dulu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dengan senang hati memikirkan rencana balas dendam atas kejengkelan hatinya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memang sedang tidak waras akhir-akhir ini! Maka dari itu, berhenti memberi tahu dimana aku berada pada Yoongi hyung!" kata Jimin penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Aku kan belum tahu masalah utamanya apa kemarin."

Jimin memutar kedua matanya. Taehyung memang benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, selama dua hari ia melancarkan aksi sembunyi dan kabur dari Yoongi yang makin hari semakin agresif padanya dan teman bodohnya itulah yang selalu memberi tahu Yoongi dimana ia berada atau bersembunyi.

"Nah, dan sekarang kau sudah tahu. Jadi, jangan beritahu Yoongi hyung lagi dimana aku bersembunyi."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Pesta Halloween selesai. Ramuan itu akan berakhir."

"Lalu kau akan tetap bersembunyi selama itu? Oh, kau begitu menyedihkan."

Jimin mengeluh pelan tampak putus asa. "Aku hanya takut—"

"Tidak bisa menahan diri? Ck, kau ini _top_ macam apa? Ambil saja apa yang ditawarkan padamu."

"Seperti?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Seperti? Berciuman tentu saja, atau... bercinta jika memungkinkan?"

Jimin memelototi Taehyung yang mengucapkannya dengan suara keras-keras. "Gila. Kau sudah gila. Dia sedang dalam pengaruh ramuan."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa kali dalam waktu dekat. Dan— oh lihat, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu di Aula Besar ini. Bagus, dia tampak menggairahkan dan tampak sangat ingin _sex public_ denganmu."

Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung keras karna ucapannya yang sama sekali tidak memelankan suaranya. Ia bahkan harus tersenyum kikuk ketika teman-temannya mulai memandang mereka aneh.

"Berhenti bicara kotor, _fuck_! Lihat tatapannya padaku. Itu yang membuatku tidak tahan, Taehyung-ah. Aku harus pergi."

Jimin bergerak gelisah ketika ia tanpa sengaja menatap Yoongi yang kini memberikan tatapan intens dan err— sedikit seduktif membuat Jimin tersedak jus labunya.

"Yeah kurasa kau harus pergi. Tapi ini hari Minggu, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku bermain Quidditch."

"Kurasa kita batalkan— kau tahu aku berniat untuk tidur—"

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Taehyung memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya tanda ia tak bisa dibantah.

"Tunggu aku di ruang penyimpanan sapu. Sembunyikan sihirmu jika tak ingin terlacak ular _mu_. Aku menyusul setelah ini habis." Taehyung menunjuk pada piringnya yang masih tersisa sedikit makanan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, kita terbang hanya 30 menit. Setelah itu aku ingin kembali tidur."

"Tidur atau _bermain_ solo?"

Jimin mendelik dan menonjok bahu Taehyung hingga menerima erangan kesakitan. Jimin tertawa puas lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ku tunggu kau. Dan jangan terlambat atau kau harus membayar selusin coklat Honeydukes terbaru minggu ini."

Taehyung hanya mencibir dan memberikan gestur mengusir Jimin.

Jimin cepat-cepat keluar dan menyelinap sebisa mungkin agar Yoongi tak dapat melihatnya keluar dari Aula Besar. Membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh lalu ia menatap Yoongi dari kejauhan dan menyeringai jahat.

— **o0o—**

"Kemana idiot sialan itu?!" kata Jimin gusar.

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir pada ruang penyimpanan sapu yang hanya sepetak dan lumayan sempit itu. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan, entah kenapa udara mendekati akhir Oktober sungguh-sungguh dingin dan parahnya ia lupa memakai jubahnya kesini.

Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa mengenakan jubah, Jimin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah jam saku _muggle_ yang sebenarnya milik Seokjin tapi sudah ia hak patenkan sebagai miliknya itu dan mendelik kesal. Sudah 35 menit ia menunggu Taehyung yang tak kunjung datang. Apa menghabiskan sarapan butuh waktu selama itu? Atau Taehyung memilih menjahili hantu di koridor Aula seperti biasanya? Jimin bertanya dalam hati, sedikit mencari hiburan sendiri ketika mengingat betapa jahilnya sahabat popoknya itu.

"Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar melempar Kim sialan itu ke kandang naga jika 5 menit lagi tak datang." gerutu Jimin kesal.

Tapi beberapa saat Jimin termenung, ia tersentak ketika sesuatu menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. Ia menghirup udara kosong yang menenangkan itu dengan nyaman.

Ia bisa merasakan bau musim semi bercampur dengan daun mint yang menguar di sekitarnya. Jimin kembali menghirup aura sihir yang begitu menenangkan dan selalu membuatnya nyaman. Aura sihir yang begitu adiktif baginya selama beberapa akhir ini yang selalu memenuhi relung jiwanya dan tak begitu asing—

Tunggu,

Aroma yang sangat ia kenal.

Jimin membuka matanya cepat dan tersentak menahan nafas ketika sedetik kemudian ia tersadar itu aura sihir milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Min Yoongi.

Aroma sihir musim semi bercampur dengan bau dedaunan mint ini sungguh menyejukkan Jimin dan selalu membuatnya candu akan itu benar-benar kembali menyeruak di sekitarnya.

Itu menandakan Yoongi pasti tak jauh dari tempatnya kini, karna sihirnya yang bisa ia rasakan sangatlah kuat.

"Taehyung sialan! Kemana sih anak itu?!" desis Jimin kesal. Jika ia terlalu lama disini pasti Yoongi akan segera menyadari keberadaanya. Jimin cukup payah dalam hal menyembunyikan aura sihirnya, satu fakta itu membuat dirinya semakin gusar.

"Jiminie?" Sebuah suara kecil memanggil namanya disusul dengan suara derit kayu dari pintu ruang penyimpanan sapu itu terbuka perlahan.

"H-hai, h-hyung." Jimin tergagap sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jimin merutuk dalam hati ketika melihat Yoongi yang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lalu matanya menyorot penuh bahagia ketika menemukan Jimin di sudut ruangan yang sudah membeku.

"Jiminie!"

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terpental ke belakang ketika satu sosok mungil menubrukkan badannya pada Jimin dan memeluknya erat. Jimin meringis pelan ketika merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding berbatu itu.

"Yoongi rindu Jiminie~"

Jimin melepas pelukannya perlahan lalu melihat wajah cantik pemuda di depannya ini yang tengah terengah-engah yang ia asumsikan karna ia baru saja berlari. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat senyum manis yang terpatri pada wajah Yoongi yang masih menatapnya. Sungguh, Jimin tak keberatan harus melihat senyum manis milik sang ular ini jika begini manisnya.

Jimin mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak di luar kendali ketika melihat paras manis Yoongi. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung karna hanya Jimin lah saat ini yang bisa melihat senyuman paling manis yang pernah ditunjukkan Yoongi padanya—walaupun karna efek Amortentia. Karna memang Yoongi adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin dan kaku itu sangat jarang tersenyum ditambah faktor ia adalah seorang Slytherin yang terkenal untuk memasang topeng es sebagai pengendalian emosi mereka, maka melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum begini manisnya ini bisa dibilang adalah sebuah hal langka.

"Apa hyung baru saja berlari?" tanya Jimin pelan. Ia membelai poni basah Yoongi yang terkena bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Taehyung bilang kalau Jiminie lupa menggunakan jubah, jadi aku kesini untuk mengantarnya. Yoongi takut Jiminie kedinginan."

Alis Jimin berkerut, lalu sedetik kemudian matanya melebar ketika ia baru sadar bahwa Yoongi menggunakan jubah merah milik Gryffindor yang sedikit kebesaran dan tidak mengenakan jubah hijau zamrud asramanya sendiri.

Jimin sedikit heran Yoongi bahkan tidak keberatan sama sekali menggunakan jubah asramanya dan memilih menanggalkan jubah hijau kesayangannya, kemana perginya kebanggaan Slytherin-nya? Jimin menyeringai tidak akan mengira bahwa Amortentia akan merubah seseorang sampai segininya.

Tapi senyum seringai itu langsung memudar begitu ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Taehyung yang memberi tahumu aku ada disini, hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Kim bodoh itu?" Terlihat garis-garis kekesalan yang tampak pada dahi Jimin.

"Dia—"

"Bersenang-senang lah sobat! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah ini! Oh, kalian sangat butuh _the talk_!"

Dan suara seseorang itu langsung teredam bersamaan suara derit pintu kayu yang telah rapuh dipaksa menutup rapat dan terdengar seseorang merapal sebuah mantra pengunci pada pintu kayu itu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI KAMI BERDUA?! BUKA PINTU—"

"Park Jimin."

"Yoongi hyung! Dia mengunci pintunya!" Wajah Jimin yang menoleh panik pada Yoongi sedikit membuat Yoongi memandangnya terhibur.

Yoongi menggeleng dan tampak tak perduli pada Jimin yang masih mengomel. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Jimin.

"Jimin,"

"Kita bisa mati membeku disini hyung." Jimin sedikit bergetar ketika tiba-tiba udara dingin berhembus dari jendela kecil pada ruangan menusuk kulitnya.

"Mantra penghangat."

Sesaat Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika ia bisa merapalkan mantra penghangat. Dia penyihir kan?

"Oh benar, mantra penghangat." Jimin seraya menahan malu karna kebodohannya, ia menggosok kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba merasakan suhu di sekitarnya menghangat. Ia menebak Yoongi merapalkan sebuah mantra penghangat non-verbal.

Yoongi melangkah lebih dekat, lalu tangannya meluncur ke jari-jari Jimin yang dingin dan membungkusnya, meremas pelan seakan memberikan kehangatan pada ruang lingkup telapak tangannya.

"Dan kita bisa saling menghangatkan diri kan?" Yoongi berbisik pelan tepat di depan bibir Jimin.

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasakan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut pelan ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi. Ia nyaris tidak berani bergerak dan hanya berdiri mematung.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari jarak mereka berdua sangatlah dekat seperti ini hingga Jimin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas keduanya yang saling beradu.

"A-apa? Y-ya, i-itu—"

Jimin merasakan otaknya sungguh kacau dan berpikir abstrak ketika Yoongi mendorongnya pada dinding batu yang dingin, ia sedikit bergidik saat dingin pada dinding menusuk punggungnya walaupun ia memakai baju hangat 2 lapis sekalipun.

Jimin membeku. Ia merasakan Yoongi semakin meremas tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

Yoongi semakin menghilangkan jarak keduanya dan wajahnya yang begitu dekat sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, hidung mereka saling beradu. Jimin bisa merasakan kulit Yoongi begitu hangat, pipi bersemu merah, dan aroma vanila yang menguar dari surai lembut Yoongi. Sesaat Jimin merasa ucapan Taehyung mungkin benar, ia bisa semakin tidak waras jika ia terus seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi yang memerah, membuatnya gemas dengan seringai nakal ia menjilat perlahan cuping telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah pelan, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menerima sentuhan Jimin. "M-menciummu, boleh?"

Jimin menyeringai ketika ia menangkap tatapan liar yang diberikan Yoongi padanya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia memikirkan omongan Taehyung, sudah saatnya ia menerima apa yang ditawarkan bukan? Lagipula tidak akan ada bedanya jika suatu saat efek ramuan itu habis, Yoongi akan tetap membencinya. Tentu satu ciuman atau lebih tidak akan merubah segalanya yang akan terjadi nantinya. _Well_ , ia tidak jadi melempar Taehyung ke dalam kandang naga kalau begitu. Brilian.

"Tentu, asal kau tak akan menyesal setelah aku menciummu, hyung." Jimin membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga ia menghimpit Yoongi pada dinding. Ia semakin leluasa melihat wajah manis Yoongi yang berkeringat dan memerah.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jimin lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Jimin dan mulai menggigit kecil rahang Jimin.

Kedua tangan Jimin membelai pelan pinggang Yoongi dengan perlahan yang kemudian berubah meremasnya menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk saling bersentuhan.

Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dalam sebuah ciuman dan mulai mengecupi pelan bibir lembut Yoongi. Namun kecupan-kecupan itu perlahan berubah menjadi tautan manis, bibir Yoongi semakin basah ketika Jimin dengan pelan menggodanya dengan menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Yoongi.

"Jim," Yoongi mendesah pelan lalu semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Jimin. Ia menenggelamkan satu tangannya pada rambut Jimin, mengacaknya tak beraturan karna menerima kenimatan yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Ciuman lambat dan begitu menjanjikan dan begitu terampil diberikan oleh Jimin.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut. Jimin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Yoongi untuk meminta akses lebih dalam. Bibirnya bergerak dengan lumatan tidak sabaran. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Yoongi, yang bahkan ia masih bisa mencecap bekas rasa permen jeruk.

"Mmmh, Jimin."

Jimin semakin menikmati rasa kenyal dari bibir Yoongi dan tersenyum puas mendengar geraman kenikmatan dari bibir Yoongi. Yoongi membuka bibirnya yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat dan bergetar. Pergerakan itu membuat Jimin dengan cepat meloloskan lidahnya ke dalam, melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam merasakan dorongan tak berdaya dan melilitnya hingga lidah itu tak dapat bergerak terlalu banyak seperti sebelumnya.

Jimin semakin menarik tubuh Yoongi menyebabkan suatu organ di bagian selatan mereka bertemu. Jimin bergerak liar untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebih di ujung sana. Suara desahan tertahan dari dalam bibir Yoongi yang terkunci oleh Jimin semakin membuatnya kehilangan akal untuk sesaat.

Geraman Jimin yang teredam seraya menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang Yoongi, merabanya naik-turun seolah putus asa mencari jalan masuk untuk memasuki dan meraba apa saja yang ada di balik balutan jubah itu. Sesaat Jimin ingin mengutuk jubah dan membenci jubah Gryffindor-nya.

Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin dengan tangannya yang lemas. Nafasnya pendek-pendek membuat Jimin dengan berat mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dengan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya dan lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Nafas Yoongi terlihat berantakan, tetapi Jimin sangat puas dengan hasil yang ia buat. Ada saliva menetes dari bibir itu. Bibir Yoongi yang membengkak karna berulang kali ia mengigit bibir itu dengan gemas.

"Kau sangat manis," ucap Jimin tulus. Ia membelai wajah cantik Yoongi dengan sedikit menyibakkan poni hitam Yoongi.

"Dan itu tadi ciuman yang panas... dan sangat _basah_." ucap Yoongi serak dengan tersengal, masih mengatur nafasnya. Matanya memandang Jimin dengan memanas dan di sudutnya terdapat setitik air mata. Wajah yang sepenuhnya telah merona dan rambut hitamnya yang begitu acak-acakan adalah pemandangan yang benar-benar menggiurkan bagi Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis. Matanya menatap teduh pada Yoongi. Ia mengecup pelan pucuk hidung Yoongi. Tangannya masih bertengger di dalam jubah Yoongi, meremas pinggangnya pelan membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

"Aku benci jubah ini." Jimin masih terdengar frustasi ketika tangannya masih belum bisa menemukan jalan masuk untuk menyentuh kulit Yoongi, walaupun ia telah menarik jubahnya kuat-kuat.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu mencium sekilas bibir Jimin dengan masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya. "Ini jubahmu yang sangat kau agungkan."

"Aku meng-agungkan Gryffindor, sungguh. Tapi aku benci jubah ini jika pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Yoongi mengerling nakal membuat Jimin bergumam tak jelas tetapi tangannya turun untuk meremas pantat Yoongi.

"Dasar, ular nakal sepertimu harus dihukum."

"Kalau begitu, sobek jubah ini dan lepas sweater-mu."

"Dan kita akan mati kedinginan disini? Oh tidak hyung. Aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan kuasa seorang _singa_ untuk menaklukkan _ular_ yang berbisa ini, tapi tidak sekarang dan tidak disini. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, dan banyak tempat bukan?"

Jimin tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Bukankah kemarin ia menolak mati-matian untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti pada saat ini? Bukankah ia tadi hanya berpikir untuk mencuri ciuman saja? Ia menggeleng pelan agar akal sehatnya bisa kembali bekerja normal. Tidak ada lebih dari ciuman, janji Jimin di dalam kepalanya walaupun ia merasa mengambang.

"Kita kembali hyung? Kurasa disini lebih lama lagi kita akan benar-benar mati membeku walau kita memakai mantra penghangat."

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu membuka jubahnya yang langsung dicegah oleh Jimin.

"Kenapa kau malah buka jubah itu?" tanya Jimin cepat-cepat.

"Ini jubahmu kan?"

Jimin menggeleng, lalu merapatkan kembali jubahnya pada leher Yoongi yang dingin. "Kau kedinginan, pakai jubahku saja tak apa. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok."

Yoongi tersenyum manis, lalu ia menunduk dan memainkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, um... Jiminie?"

"Ya, hyung?" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya bingung pada perubahan sikap Yoongi.

"Pesta Halloween nanti, umm, itu—" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengelus dagu Yoongi mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Yoongi, dan membawa kedua manik mereka untuk saling memandang. "Kau mau pergi bersama ku? Di malam pesta Halloween nanti?"

"Tentu! Jiminie harus pergi bersama Yoongi." ucap Yoongi dengan mengangguk dan semangat membuat Jimin tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup bibir Yoongi cepat, meninggalkan Yoongi yang bersemu merah. Yoongi benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali. Kuantar kau ke _dungeon_."

Jimin menarik dan menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi. Tetapi ia berhenti sedetik kemudian ketika matanya tertuju pada pintu kayu yang menutup rapat.

"Kenapa Jiminie?"

"Err—hyung, aku lupa pintunya terkunci..."

Tetapi bukan jawaban yang ia terima justru tawa Yoongi yang meledak di sampingnya. Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung,

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa hyung?"

"Apa guna mantra _Alohomora_ kalau begitu? Kau penyihir bukan?" kata Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang tentu saja seolah mengatakan Park-Jimin-bodoh.

Jimin menggaruk rasa gatal imajinasinya di belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang amat sangat. Wajahnya memerah karna malu atas kebodohannya untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin benar jika salah satu saraf otaknya ada yang rusak.

"Oh, ya, itu— itu— aish! Hyung jangan menertawaiku! Atau kau mau kucium lagi?" Jimin menatap Yoongi kesal karna Yoongi masih menertawainya.

"Jika kau ingin bercinta pun aku siap, Jiminie~" Nada menggoda itu meluncur dari mulut Yoongi yang kembali tersenyum menggoda dan ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Jimin dan mengelus pelan dada bidangnya yang dibalut sweater tebal itu. Walau begitu rasa panas begitu menjalar pada jejak tangan Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menarik tangan Yoongi dalam satu hentakan. "Hyung! Jangan menggodaku!"

Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan tongkat dalam sakunya dan merapalkan satu mantra pembuka pintu dan menarik Yoongi yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas di belakangnya. Ia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya agar ia tetap pada pikiran jernihnya.

Jimin mengeluh pelan merasa frustasi memikirkan bagaiman nasib pertahanannya selama sisa harinya untuk sampai menunggu usai pesta Halloween nanti. Ia tidak begitu yakin ia dapat bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh Yoongi dari sekedar ciuman belaka, jika Yoongi masih menggodanya seperti tadi.

— **o0o—**

 **Epilog**

"Namjoon-ah, jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa membuatkanku ramuan itu lagi kan?"

Namjoon memandang wajah Hoseok yang berkerut-kerut dan nampak gusar itu lalu menghela nafas berat. "Tidak, Hoseok. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau kejadian seperti Yoongi hyung terulang lagi."

"Tapi, tapi— bagaimana dengan aku nanti? Aku akan pergi ke pesta dengan siapa?" Hoseok menggerung sedih. Raut wajahnya tampak bermuram durja.

"Hoseok, kenapa kau tak coba mengajak salah satu gadis atau laki-laki yang ingin kau ajak itu sendiri? Kurasa ramuan justru akan menimbulkan masalah."

"Sudah!" pekik Hoseok. "Tapi dia selalu menolakku!"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, melihat Hoseok yang sudah ingin menangis. Merlin, ia baru sadar bagaimana bisa ia punya teman yang begitu melo-dramatis seperti ini. "Kalau begitu kau ajak saja orang lain."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok horor, lalu menggeleng keras-keras. "Kau mengajakku? Oh, tidak Hosiki, aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku berhasil mengajak Seokjin."

"Sialan! Aku bukannya mau mengajakmu bodoh. Lagipula kau tak ada manis-manisnya untuk menjadi pasanganku." ucap Hoseok jengkel.

"Kalau begitu," Namjoon merangkul pundak Hoseok lalu berbisik, "Ajak saja perempuan di belakangmu itu. Dia nampak bernafsu padamu. Dan dia cukup manis untuk jadi pasanganmu." Namjoon tersenyum penuh setia kawan.

"Apa? Siapa?" Hoseok menoleh dan memutar badannya untuk mencari sosok yang dibicarakan Namjoon. Tetapi setelah ia tersadar siapa yang berada di belakangnya dan memandangnya penuh arti. Hoseok berubah pucat pasi.

Kakinya bergetar dan seolah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Tubuhnya langsung berkeringat dan ia benar-benar menangis saat ini ketika suara lengkingan hantu di hadapannya kini semakin menulikan pendengarannya.

"Aku mendengar pesta~ Apa kau benar mau pergi bersamaku di pesta Halloween?" Hantu perempuan itu terbang melayang-layang di hadapan Hoseok dan memberikan satu wink yang menggoda. "Kebetulan malam Halloween adalah malam kematianku, tampan~"

Hantu itu tampak menyeringai jahat dan ingin terbang menembus tubuh Hoseok, sebelum Hoseok sudah berbalik dan berlari tunggang-langgang.

"HYAAAAAAA NAMJOON-AHHHHH" Hoseok berteriak ketakutan dan sambil menangis dan meraung-raung mencari keberadaan Namjoon yang sudah hilang begitu cepatnya.

Dan Hoseok yakin celananya sudah basah.

 **.**

 **END.**

 **xxx**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin oneshoot terpanjang dan dengan tema harpot begini, jadi maafkan kalau ada yang kurang :"**

 **Sebenernya ini tuh mau dipost buat spesial birthday Jimin kemarin, tapi karna sibuk jadinya ini dipost untuk spesial Halloween aja deh hehehe.**

 **Sequel or nah? :3**

 **Atau ada yang mau ga kalo saya bikin ff Harry Potter AU lainnya dengan pair Taekook atau Namjin?**

 **26.10.2017**

— **Looney—**


End file.
